So what do you think about?
by TheEmberGirl
Summary: This story is inspired by the interviews in the Demigod files.
1. Percy

**Hi! This is my newest story. It is a mini-story with each chapter about a different person. Might even do some chapters on the Gods' opinions.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**~Enjoy**

**So what do you think about Percy?**

**Annabeth Chase: **…Well, he's a Seaweed Brain, but he's _my _Seaweed Brain…

**Clarisse La Rue: **...The punk has guts; that's all I'll say about him, and no I have _not_ forgiven him for drenching me in toilet water…

**Connor and Travis Stoll: **…He's a great pranking assistant and victim…

**Grover Underwood: **…He's my best friend, I wouldn't say anything bad about him even if you payed me to!

**Katie Gardner: **...He's a great guy, but not my type…

**Luke Castellan:** …Yes I'm dead, it turns out I'd already had two past lives and am now living in the Isle of Blest. Anyways, about Percy…he would have been a good friend; I still regret what I did…

**Nico di Angelo: **…My cousin is a great person…even if he is an idiot sometimes… I forgive him for getting Bianca killed…

**Thalia Grace: **…Percy, he's such a Kelp Head, but then again he's about the only male in the world that Lady Artemis approves of…

**So...How did you like it! You can choose who you want me to do next by reviewing or PMing me. I have a poll up about how I update my stories and won't update until you vote. So review and vote!**

**~Hunter of Artemis**

**P.S. just out of curiosity; who has gotten Son of Neptune? I still haven't :(**

**Review! :)**

**don't forget to vote! :D**


	2. Annabeth

**Hi, I'm finally updating. Im gonna have a little trouble updating cos my stories are on a hidden partition on my usb that won't open at school. Another problem is** **that I can't upload stories at school or in the library, but I will try my hardest to update soon. This chapter is for RavenclawSeeker19, the next chapter will be for Tratie4eva; thank you for your review, it inspired me to write this chapter quicker. Does anyone even read these messages, if you read this note type 'Smileys' in your review.**

**Here it is:**

**So what do you think about Annabeth?**

**Clarisse La Rue: **…that girl fights well, though she should use something bigger than a knife…

**Connor and Travis Stoll:** …It's fun to prank her, but she is _very_ scary when she catches us…

**Grover Underwood: **…she's my oldest friend…apart from Chiron…

**Katie Gardner:** …she's one of my best friends…

**Luke Castellan: **…Annabeth is like a sister to me, she always has been…

**Nico di Angelo: **…umm…I dunno…She's really smart?...

**Percy Jackson:** …Annabeth is the smartest, best girlfriend ever…and I don't have to do my homework, I just copy off her…NO…jokes Annabeth! Please don't kill me…

**Thalia Grace:** …I've known her since she was seven, we have, and will always be best friends…

**Hope you like it. Please review and vote on my poll.**

**~Hunter of Artemis**

**Review and vote!**


	3. Luke

**Hi, I'm sorry, I know I promised to update this on Wednesday. So to make up for not updating I will post two chapters next time and you get to choose who I do on my poll. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO**

**Here it is...**

**So what do you think about Luke?**

**Annabeth Chase: **…He was like my brother, I still miss him…

**Clarisse La Rue: **…I don't really like traitors, but he was a good swordfighter…

**Connor and Travis Stoll: **...He was the best prankster ever, apart from us, so proud to call him our brother…

**Grover Underwood: **…He was such a nice person, before he went bad…

**Katie Gardner:** …I never really knew him, but he died to save Olympus…

**Nico di Angelo:** …He was a formidable opponent , though I never actually knew him…

**Percy Jackson: **…He would have been a good friend if he hadn't died…or gone bad…

**Thalia Grace:** …I once refused to join the Hunters for him, other than that 'NO COMMENT'…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and vote. I cannot update until there are enough votes.<strong>

**~Hunter of Artemis.**

**P.S. I need help I'm trying to find this story, I can't remember what it was called, but it involved the demigods and Chiron spying on the gods, Athena finding them out and calling them 'Stalkers' and Aphrodite messing with Percy and Annabeth before Athena knocks her out with a fry-pan.**

**Help me find it please.**


	4. Travis

**Here are the two chapters I promised you last time. It's the Stoll brothers! I know I had a poll but not enough people voted, so I just did the Stolls. To make up for that you can vote for who you want to do next. There is currently one vote for Thalia.**

**So what do you think about Travis?**

**Annabeth Chase: **…Very immature, but some of his pranks require great tactics…

**Clarisse La Rue:**…_that_ punk, he and his brother painted my cabin pink! _I'll get them one day_...

**Connor Stoll: **…he's my brother, but I'm a better prankster than he is…

**Grover Underwood: **…baaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…Sons of Hermes make me nervous…

**Katie Gardner: **…he's a very nice guy…wait what! No I didn't mean it like _that…_

**Luke Castellan: **…ahh, my little brother, I'll Iris-Message him and tell him about a great prank to pull on the new Hades cabin…

**Nico di Angelo: **…he better not be pranking my cabin…

**Percy Jackson: **…I love pulling pranks with him on Annabeth…don't tell her I said that…

**Thalia Grace: **…That rascal sneaks into Lady Artemis's cabin again, and she'll turn him into a jackalope and let me shoot him…

**Well, well,well. people seem to have some heated opinions on Travis. Wondering what they'll think of Connor, read the next chapter to find out.**

**~Hunter of Artemis**


	5. Connor

**And here is our other Prank King-Connor Stoll!**

**So what do you think about Connor?**

**Annabeth Chase: **...he's even more immature than his brother...

**Clarisse La Rue: **...he and his brother are going to Hades...

**Travis Stoll: **...he's my _very_ annoying brother...

**Grover Underwood: **...baaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.I like his brother better...

**Katie Gardner: **...he just pranked my cabin..._again_...

**Luke Castellan: **...I just IMed himabout an epic prank, sorry but we can't tell you what it is...

**Nico di Angelo: **...he and his brother just painted a rainbow on my cabin! _I'm sending them to dad..._

**Percy Jackson:** ...he is currently hiding in my cabin to avoid getting killed by Nico...

**Thalia Grace:** Why is Lady Artemis's cabin covered in slime!

**Well there are only five chapters to go! Vote now to choose who I do next, there is currently one vote for Thalia.**

**Please review and vote!**

**~Hunter of Artemis**


	6. Thalia

**Well I'm back, after how long? Two months? I've lost count.  
>I'm sorry I didn't update sooner; I was going to update on Christmas as a sorta Christmas present, but good intentions never turn out.<br>There were equal amount of votes for Thalia and Clarisse so here are the chapters.**

**So what do you think about Thalia**

**Annabeth Chase: **…She's been my best friend since I was seven…

**Clarisse La Rue: **...We both have electric spears even though she charges her own one…

**Connor and Travis Stoll: **…she _very_ scary when she catches us pranks her…

**Grover Underwood: **…I still feel bad about her getting turned into a tree…

**Katie Gardner: **…We're very good at getting the Stolls back for pranking us…

**Luke Castellan: **…I'm sorry I let her down…

**Nico di Angelo: **...We have to get along or else we'll cause World War Three…

**Percy Jackson:** …She's saved my life on a couple of quests…

**Please review**

**~Hunter of Artemis**


	7. Clarisse

**And here's the next one**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO**

**So what do you think about Clarisse**

**Annabeth Chase: **…We have many different opinions about weapon choices and fighting styles…

**Connor and Travis Stoll: **…nearly getting skewered on her spear is _not_ fun…

**Grover Underwood:**…Baaaaaah…don't get me started on her…

**Katie Gardner:** …I think she is a little too hard on the Stolls, no! Why does everyone always think…?

**Luke Castellan: **…She is one scary person…

**Nico di Angelo: **…luckily I have skeletons to help protect me from her…

**Percy Jackson:** …I would've gotten beheaded by her in combat training if I didn't have the Mark of Achilles…

**Thalia Grace: **…We may not be friends but we fight well together…

**Please review and vote for who you want me to do next: Katie, Grover or Nico.**

**~Hunter of Artemis**


	8. Katie

**Here it is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO**

**So What do you think about Katie?**

**Annabeth Chase:** ...she is a pretty good friend, we like to pick strawberries then eat them in the woods...

**Connor Stoll:** ...Travis and I had different opinions for this one; I think she's too serious, and I also think Travis loves her...

**Clarisse La Rue:** ...I don't know, how well can she fight?

**Grover Underwood:** ...baaaaah...somehow she can make strawberries grow better than when I'm playing to them...

**Luke Castellan:** ...my brothers seem to like to prank her a lot...

**Nico di Angelo:** ...I don't think she likes me because I seem to have a nasty habit of killing plants...

**Percy Jackson:** ...she's Annabeth's friend and we seem to get along okay...

**Thalia Grace:** ...I don't really know her because I never spend much time at camp, but she seems okay...

**Travis Stoll:** ...I think Connor and I prank her a bit too much; that why she's always annoyed with us. I also think I should hit Connor for his last comment...

**Please Review and vote on my my poll for either Grover or Nico.**

**~Hunter of Artemis**


	9. Nico

**Hi everybody, I am currently in a dilemma, I recently read my reviews and there was one asking me to take this story down because of the format and that they hade reported it. So should I finish this story or remove it?**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO**

**And this is the chapter you've all been asking for**:

**So what do you think about Nico**

**Annabeth Chase: **…well, he helped a lot in the Second Titan War by convincing Lord Hades to fight with us…

**Clarisse La Rue: **…he fights well for such a scrawny kid…

**Connor and Travis Stoll: **…it's fun to prank him, but not so fun when we get chased by his skeleton warriors…

**Grover Underwood: **...he helped me a lot when he threatened the old Council of Cloven Elders…

**Katie Gardner:** …he's okay, even though he does seem to make the strawberries wilt…

**Luke Castellan: **…we chat every time he visits the Underworld…

**Percy Jackson:** …he's my cousin and I'm glad he convinced me to take on the Curse of Achilles…

**Thalia Grace:** …we children of the Big Three have to stick together or else we'll cause World War Three…

**Well I hope you like it; there is just one more chapter to go if you want me to keep this story.**

**By the way here is a Challenge: I was drinking grape juice the other day and wondered what would happen if someone offered a glass of it to Mr D. **

**Please review**

**~Hunter of Artemis**


	10. Grover

**Well this is the last chapter of this story. I would update 'Percy Jackson and the Fandom Quiz' but I'm going back to school tomorrow.  
>I hope you enjoyed this story, I had a lot of fun writing this.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO**

**So what do you think about Grover**

**Annabeth Chase: **…he's helped Percy and me on all our quests…

**Clarisse La Rue: **…satyrs are total wimps, although he was brave during the Second Titan War…

**Connor and Travis Stoll: **…we are cautious when we prank him…after seeing him turning Hyperion into a tree…

**Katie Gardner: **…as a daughter of Demeter I understand his love of nature…

**Luke Castellan: **…as I said once before he is the bravest satyr I know…

**Nico di Angelo: **…If it weren't for him Bianca and I would have been killed at Westover…or worse; forced to serve Kronos…

**Percy Jackson: **…he's my best friend and got me out of trouble many times…

**Thalia Grace: **…I'm telling him this for the millionth time; he is a great friend and it wasn't his fault I got turned into a tree…

**By the way I've set up a new poll asking whether you would rather me update 'Percy Jackson and the Fandom Quiz' or start a new exciting story next.**

**Please Review**


End file.
